Gay Bandit
History Trained as a wrestler in Canada as a student of Canadian great Stuart Billington. Briefly dated Stuart's daughter Felicity while training but that relationship ended when his current lifestyle choice became clear. Wrestling career Ultimate Championship Wrestling Bandit was briefly brought into this version of UCW as a co-manager alongside of Felicity and Rob Grayson. He was used to play many mind games with the members of the roster and cause distractions. He was soon dropped from the group as they brought him to a rough urban neighborhood and drove off quickly as he stepped out of the car and was approached by a gang of street thugs. Somehow Bandit Survived the encounter and made it home safely. Hardcore Championship Wrestling Bandit appeared once in HCW, after a Bathroom Brawl between Boot and Happipeepeehead. After HPPH was knocked out by Boot by a condom machine to the head, the unconscious HPPH was later discovered by the delighted Bandit. Luckily nothing further was caught by the cameras. Internet Championship Wrestling Bandit joined ICW as a wrestler but was soon enetered into a feud with Denim Bandit over the rights to the name Bandit. Though Bandit dominated the match, he was defeated and was forced to change his name and simply went by the name of Gay ??? for the rest of ICW's tenure. His most notable feud was an evening gown match with Boot, and being part of the ICW Survivor where many wrestlers were placed alone onto an island. This allowed Bandit to progress far into the competition due to the many mind games that he was able to play with the other contestants but he was eventually eliminated. Ultimate Championship Wrestling During a feud between Shadow and then UCW President Boot, Bandit was brought in as an opponent for Shadow as a punishment. He actually won this match by count out when Shadow left the ring, confused by Bandit's unorthodox antics in the ring. Bandit would continue to appear occasionally like at the UCW New Era Battle Royal, but his next major appearance would be when he substituted for RJ Souza in a UCW Hardcore Championship match against Pyromaniac in what was thought to be Pyro's last match before retirement. Bandit won this match and the title in record time by submission but soon lost the title to Niles in a triple threat match with Tommy Siema. Bandit soon started teaming with a native-American wrestler named Dances With Guys and teamed together on many occasions, even winning their debut against the team of Lion and Wolverine. Bandit also briefly became allied with a stable known as the Royal Family, but was soon absent from the group after it was discovered Bandit's name has nothing to do with his state of happiness. DWG even helped Bandit win the UCW Womans title in a match with Poison and Ivy. After winning this title, it was renamed the UCW Intergender Championship. He defended this title against many of the women of UCW, including his former flame Felicity. He managed to avoid the challenges of Buffy by ducking her at every opportunity, but he eventually lost it to Ivy after Felicity stopped DWG from interfering. Eventually DWG disappeared from UCW, and Bandit then started teaming with the Mad Prancer. The two made their debut in a match against UCW Tag Team Champions Meyers and Vorhees, but were quickly defeated. The two would become a prominent team in the UCW Tag divisions, but were never successful in winning the UCW Tag Team titles despite several attempts. Most notable matches were against the team of Dingo Dundee and Wonder Boy, and the impromptu team of Rob Grayson and Lil Kuts. Gay Bandit did once manage to win a non-title match against the UCW World Champion Ultimatum, after interference from Inferno who was scheduled to face Ultimatum at a future UCW Pay per view. During this time Bandit's name was extended to using his last name, and was often referred to as simply GBL. At the last UCW PPV, Bandit made an appearance during the Miss UCW competition feeling slighted that he was not included. He tried to sneak attack Phoenix, the winner but was beaten down by Phoenix, Felicity and Claudia who were the participants in the internet poll. Divas Unleashed After being inactive since the closure of UCW, Bandit has recently resurfaced as a participant of the Divas Unleashed Divo Search. A search to add a new male reporter to the staff of the all female federation known as Divas Unleashed. In the first round he caught attention by wearing the same outfit as hostess KibbyD. He has avoided elimination and reached the finals of the competition, along with Dan Miller and Joe Ragnal, but it was Joe Ragnal who was the eventual winner, though a year later Joe was released by Divas Unleashed and Bandit was brought it as his replacement as it was felt that he more suited the spirit of Divas Unleashed. His first act as an official employee of Divas Unleashed was complimenting Krysta Taylor on her hair. He later terminated his friendship with Krysta after Krysta attacked his idol, Kathy Griffin. His first interview was with Samantha Valiant (Veronica Valiant) at Divacide, ahead of her match with Laura Seton. Titles Held * UCW Hardcore Title * UCW Intergender Championship Theme Music * "Save a Horse and Ride a Cowboy" by Big and Rich * "It's Raining Men" by Geri Halliwell Category:Gay Wrestlers